herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Barnes (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Captain America: The First Avenger |occupation = US Army Soldier (formerly) Soldier of the 107th Infantry (formerly) Member of the Howling Commandos (formerly) HYDRA agent (formerly) HYDRA assassin / terrorist (formerly) Sidekick and right-hand man of Captain America (inactive) Ally of the Avengers Superhero |skills = |hobby = Being with his best friend Steve Rogers. Killing Targets (brainwashed, formerly). |goals = |family = George M. Barnes (father; deceased) Winifred C. Barnes (mother; deceased) Rebecca Barnes (younger sister; possibly deceased) Two unnamed younger siblings (possibly deceased) |friends = |enemies = Red Skull Arnim Zola (deceased) Black Widow (formerly, deceased) Alexander Pierce (deceased) Captain America (temporarily) Falcon (formerly) Black Panther (formerly) Iron Man (formerly, deceased) Spider-Man (formerly) Helmut Zemo Thanos (murderer, deceased) |type of hero = Mechanically-Modified Freedom Fighter}} Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (born March 10th, 1917 in Shelbyville, Indiana, USA), also known as the Winter Soldier, is the tritagonist of Captain America: The First Avenger, the titular secondary antagonist of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the secondary deuteragonist of Captain America: Civil War, a post-credits scene character in Ant-Man and Black Panther, and one of the tritagonists of both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. He is portrayed by Sebastian Stan. Bucky was a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers. As World War II was escalating, he was recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos. During the time between 1943 and the end of the war in 1945, the Howling Commandos had attacked and disabled many HYDRA bases. In 1945, in an attempt to capture HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola, Barnes was attacked and promptly plummeted off the side of a HYDRA train. He was then presumed to be deceased, though unbeknownst to his teammates Barnes had actually survived, due to the experiments performed on him by Zola while he was briefly captured as a POW, albeit with the loss of his left arm. After been brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb, Barnes ultimately became an enhanced HYDRA operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next several decades, he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, including his former ally, Howard Stark. Between missions, Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis to preserve his enhanced longevity. Over half a century later, when he was ordered by HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, the Winter Soldier was confronted by his old friend, Steve Rogers, triggering him to begin remembering his prior life. In the aftermath of the Battle at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier went on the run from HYDRA on a self-imposed mission to remember his past and end his violent history. However, during this time Barnes was accused of being the perpetrator behind the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, which claimed the lives of many individuals including T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda, which led to T'Chaka's son T'Challa to pursue him to gain vengeance. Barnes was saved by Captain America, sparking the Avengers Civil War as he also became a target for Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and Iron Man. When Iron Man learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his family, Barnes was once again saved by Rogers as it was revealed that Helmut Zemo had organized the entire civil war between the Avengers as revenge for incidentally killing his family a year prior during the Battle of Sokovia. Barnes was then taken to Wakanda, where he chose to be cryogenically frozen until his mind could be cured of the mental programming implanted by HYDRA. Eventually, the people of Wakanda manage to undo the brainwashing. Biography Early Life James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was the son of George M. Barnes and Winifred C. Barnes. He was born on March 10th, 1917 in Shelbyville, Indiana, USA. He was the oldest child of four children, growing up to become an overachiever who was an excellent athlete and excelled in the classroom. During his childhood, he met Steve Rogers when bullies were trying to steal his money. The two became best friends and stuck together for years. In 1936, Steve's mother, Sarah Rogers, died of tuberculosis. After her funeral, Barnes tried to help Rogers, but he refused, saying he could get by on his own. He told him he did not have to because he was with him "'til the end of the line", something Rogers would keep to heart for a long time. World War II Training Rogers A year later, during an art class, Barnes and Rogers found out that America had joined the Second World War. By this time, Barnes was a three-time YMCA welterweight boxing champion. He then spent two weeks training Rogers at Goldie's Boxing Gym. They visited the US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City where Rogers was classified as 4F and rejected from service. Barnes was later drafted in the Army. Sergeant Barnes Barnes, along with the rest of the 107th Infantry, was trained during the winter at Camp McCoy, Wisconsin. Eventually, Barnes rose to the rank of Sergeant. The day before his shipment out to England, Bucky found Steve Rogers being beaten up by a bully. Barnes came to the defense of his friend and quickly sent the bully running away. Barnes learned that Rogers had been attempting to enlist in the army again, using false documents to try and get deployed. Barnes informed Rogers that he had received his orders and would be going to war the next day. At first, Rogers seemed upset, as he was not shipping out to war with his best friend. Barnes, however, was determined to cheer his friend up. Barnes and Rogers then went to the Stark Expo together, with Barnes determined to enjoy his last day in the city before shipping out. What Barnes did not tell Rogers, however, was that it was, in fact, a double date with Connie and Bonnie; when Rogers asked what Barnes had told his date about him, Barnes simply replied, "only the good stuff." While exploring the Expo, the group watched Howard Stark demonstrate his prototype flying car, which greatly impressed Barnes, until it malfunctioned and fell to the ground. When Barnes turned around to suggest the group go dancing, he saw that Rogers had walked away from the group. Though Barnes was having fun, Rogers was interested in attempting to enlist for the fifth time. Barnes found him trying to enlist, and first tried to persuade him to rejoin him on the double date. When that did not work, he reminded him that he wasn't going to be fighting in a back alley, but in a war. Despite Barnes' protests, Rogers went through with it but said a heartfelt goodbye to Bucky before doing so. Rogers told him not to win the war until he got there, and Bucky left with Connie and Bonnie. Barnes and his unit the 107th then shipped out to England the next day. Prisoner Of War On the battlefields of Europe, Barnes and his unit, including Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones, were ambushed by the Nazis at Azzano. Though the battle seemed hopeless as they were outgunned with no reinforcements on the way, the battle turned when another German unit appeared and used an extremely powerful tank to kill the Nazis. The tank then turned to Barnes' unit and they were soon captured by HYDRA. They were sent to work at the HYDRA weapons facility in the Austrian Alps, halfway between Kitzbühel and Klagenfurt. In October 1943, he met other Allied POWs: including Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth. During his stay in the facility, he was viciously beaten by the commander of the compound, Colonel Lohmer. However, other prisoners organized "an accident" which resulted in Lohmer's death. Barnes and his friends worked on parts of the Valkyrie, the giant super bomber. When Barnes became too weak to continue, he was taken to an isolation clinic. There, he was forced to undergo experiments conducted by Arnim Zola. In November 1943, the facility was infiltrated by Steve Rogers, who had undergone an experiment which had given him superhuman strength. Rogers made his way through the base and freed the prisoners, including Barnes. As the freed POW's battled against the HYDRA forces, Rogers and Barnes became trapped inside the base as it began to self-destruct. During the escape Barnes and Rogers encountered Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola, after a brief fight, Schmidt revealed to them his true demonic face before escaping. Rogers and Barnes began working out an escape route in which they used a support beam to move to a safe section of the facility. They were able to escape moments before the entire facility was destroyed. Barnes and Rogers regrouped with the rest of the escaped POW's and together they walked with the other freed soldiers all the way back to Colonel Chester Phillips' base in Italy, 30 miles out. Once they arrived along with the weapons and vehicles they had stolen from HYDRA, they were greeted warmly by the other soldiers and Phillips chose not to punish Rogers for undertaking the rescue mission against Phillip's strict orders. As the entire unit gathered together, Barnes called for all the soldiers to cheer for their savior Captain America. The POW's were then given medical attention before being given some time away from the battlefield to recover. Howling Commando ]] After their escape from the HYDRA prison, Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jacques Dernier, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, and James Montgomery Falsworth were given a break from duty. Steve Rogers joined them in a pub and convinced them to join his crusade against the Nazis and HYDRA, forming an elite group of fighters that would eventually be known as the Howling Commandos. Barnes told Rogers that he would not follow Captain America, but he would follow his friend. When Peggy Carter also arrived at the pub, Barnes had to deal with the realization that Rogers was now the one who gets flirted with, not him. Eventually, Barnes and the newly formed Howling Commandos joined Captain America on the battlefield once again. Over the following months, Barnes, Rogers, and the Commandos progressively destroyed most major HYDRA operations, preventing Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola any real ability to work on their scientific projects and plans, all while destroying HYDRA's army units, tanks, and facilities. Barnes would often work as the sniper of the group, protecting his team of Commandos from the HYDRA enemy. Death Towards the end of 1944, Barnes and Captain America prepared for a mission in which they would board a HYDRA train carrying Arnim Zola, with the aim of capturing the HYDRA scientist. Looking at the danger of the mission, Barnes joked that Rogers was getting payback for a time Barnes made Rogers ride a roller coaster that made him throw up. When Jim Morita intercepted a radio signal from HYDRA confirming that Zola was on the train, Barnes, Rogers and Gabe Jones used a zip wire to board the train as it traveled through the mountains. While Gabe Jones stayed on the roof of the train, Barnes and Steve Rogers entered and began exploring the carriages. Moments after their arrival, they were split up and ambushed by a team of HYDRA soldiers. While Rogers was forced to fight a heavily armed HYDRA guard, Barnes became pinned down by three soldiers; although he was able to kill two, he quickly ran out of ammunition and feared he would soon be killed. Rogers, however, was able to open the door and throw him a new gun which he used to kill the final soldier when Rogers distracted him. Barnes claimed that he had him on the ropes and Rogers assured him that he believed him. Before they could relax, another HYDRA soldier appeared behind them and fired at them with a HYDRA Assault Rifle, blowing a hole through the side of the train. Barnes picked up Captain America's Shield and fired at the soldier, but he was shot again with the assault rifle, the power of the blast throwing him off the train. Rogers was able to dispatch the soldier and attempted to rescue Barnes as he hung off a rail on the side of the train. However, the rail snapped before Rogers was able to save him, which resulted in Barnes falling into an icy river below. Found by HYDRA Due to his enhanced physiology produced by HYDRA's experiments, Barnes was just able to survive the fall from Arnim Zola's train, although he lost his left arm. His nearly lifeless body was discovered by a Soviet soldier and eventually was handed over to HYDRA. He was kept their prisoner for many years, until Arnim Zola was released from the SSR's custody, continuing his experiments. In the care of the newly recreated HYDRA and now working underneath S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nose, Barnes underwent further experimentation at the hands of Arnim Zola and various other doctors. Removing the remnants of his severed arm, the doctors replaced the missing limb with a prosthetic one. Bucky was also subjected to multiple mind control methods to keep him under their command. Over time, Bucky would lose all memory of his former life and became nothing more than a weapon for his greatest enemy. With his body at the peak of physical perfection and his arm at the highest level of weaponized technology, HYDRA put Barnes to use as their personal weapon for many years. They had him frozen in suspended animation to prevent him from ageing after every mission. Whenever Barnes completed a mission, HYDRA would have his mind wiped to ensure he remained memory-free and emotionless towards those he killed. HYDRA's Operative Receiving vast training from HYDRA, Barnes became a formidable fighter and an even more ruthless killer. His experiences with the KGB would earn him the name of the "Winter Soldier". The Winter Soldier would remain frozen for long periods of time until HYDRA saw fit to unfreeze him for certain missions. Over the next 50 years, the Winter Soldier would be responsible for numerous assassinations, killing all sorts of targets, from scientific minds to political figures. Due to his expertise on the field and the shadowy nature of his existence, the Winter Soldier became something of a ghost story, with intelligence agencies doubting he even existed. First Encounter with the Black Widow In 2009, the Winter Soldier was sent to kill a nuclear scientist. He found his target being escorted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanoff. Without hesitation, he attacked his target, sending the car containing the scientist and Romanoff over a cliff. Finding that Romanoff had saved the target from falling to his death, the Winter Soldier fired a single round through Romanoff's stomach. The bullet struck the scientist, effectively killing him. He then made his getaway without pursuit. Bucky's Legacy Almost seventy years after the end of World War II, Steve Rogers, awakened in the 21st century, studied S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files about the Commandos. In Bucky's file, he was reported as "Missing In Action", as his corpse was never found. Therefore, he was never officially classified as deceased. In theInstitution, a part of the Captain America Exhibit is dedicated to Barnes' memory and shows a short biography of his life. Before 2014, "Bucky" Barnes' name was listed on the Wall of Valor of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology. Attack on Nick Fury In 2014, the Winter Soldier was activated to kill Nick Fury after he began to unravel HYDRA's secret existence. When Fury managed to escape death at the hands of over a dozen HYDRA agents in Washington, D.C., Barnes arrived and disabled Fury's car using a special grenade. However, when he made his way to the vehicle to finish Fury, he found his target had used a laser cutter to escape from his wrecked car and into the sewers. Barnes later located Fury at Steve Rogers' apartment, where he was attempting to give Rogers vital information about his attack. Before Fury could reveal his information, however, Barnes shot him in the chest multiple times through the wall from another building, seemingly killing him. While making his escape, Rogers gave chase and attempted to subdue Barnes by throwing his shield at him. However, Barnes stopped running and simply caught the shield with his bionic arm, throwing it back with incredible force after looking at Rogers for a moment. As Rogers stood frozen in shock at the assassin's strength and reflexes, Barnes leaped off the roof and escaped before Rogers could see where he went. Hunting Captain America Instead of being returned to cryo-sleep, the Winter Soldier was later sent to Alexander Pierce's house for his next orders. He was informed that his next targets were Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, who were attempting to reveal HYDRA's Project Insight plan which involved wiping out over a million targets using [[S.H.I.E.L.D.]'s Helicarriers. Battle of Washington, D.C. The next day he attacked Rogers, Romanoff, and Sam Wilson on the freeway while they were kidnapping HYDRA sleeper agent, Jasper Sitwell. Throwing Sitwell from the car into the path of an incoming truck, the Winter Soldier destroyed the car and forced it off the road. When he fired a grenade at his targets, Rogers deflected it and went flying off the bridge into a bus below. Instead of engaging Romanoff, Barnes began pursuing her through the streets of Washington, D.C., as the civilians ran for cover. Barnes soon believed he had Romanoff cornered when he heard her voice from behind a parked car. In an attempt to kill her, Barnes dropped a grenade but soon discovered it was a trick and was ambushed, having his Prosthetic Arm temporarily disabled by one of Romanoff's Taser Disks. After shooting Romanoff through the shoulder, the Winter Soldier was attacked by Rogers before he could assassinate her. The two engaged in a brutal one-on-one fight, both rivaling each other with every move. Determined to kill his target, the Winter Soldier fired every round in his gun at Captain America, only for them to be blocked by the shield. Barnes resorted to using his knife, attempting to plunge it into Rogers' throat, but was soon disarmed. Barnes briefly got a hold of Rogers' shield and attempted to throw it at Rogers with force, but it missed Rogers and cut through a nearby van. The pair were forced to resort to hand to hand combat, and in the midst of the fight, Rogers ripped the Winter Soldier's mask off and stared in disbelief as Barnes turned and revealed his face. Recognizing him as Bucky Barnes, Rogers brought the Winter Soldier to a stand still. The Soldier briefly questioned who Bucky was, but soon remembered his mission and swiftly raised his gun to take a shot. The Winter Soldier was suddenly knocked to the ground by Falcon. He attempted to shoot again but was then shot at by Natasha Romanoff with the grenade launcher he dropped while fighting Rogers. He dodged the grenade and was forced to flee while HYDRA agents captured Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson. Forgotten Memories Having regrouped with HYDRA, Barnes was taken back to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, a HYDRA Base where he became erratic and violent towards the doctors. After they repaired his arm, he began to remember fragments from his past. These fragments included his fall from the train, as well as the operations performed on him by Arnim Zola which threw him into a rage. Alexander Pierce arrived at the Base to obtain Barnes' mission report, only to find Barnes unresponsive and refusing to speak until Pierce hit him across the face. Barnes claimed that he knew Steve Rogers somehow. Pierce claimed that he only remembered him because he had met him a few days ago on the assignment to kill Nick Fury, but Barnes insisted that he knew him. Seeing that Barnes was not mentally fit to continue with his mission, Pierce ordered Barnes to undergo further mind alterations to force his cooperation. Battle at the Triskelion The following day, before HYDRA could complete their goal and activate the Helicarriers, Rogers and his friends infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed HYDRA's presence to his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who actively engaged in battle with HYDRA's undercover agents. In the ensuing chaos, Bucky slew a path through the open airfield, murdering pilots and destroying Quinjets. He flew a Quinjet to the third Helicarrier, where he ambushed Rogers and Sam Wilson. He shoved Rogers off the Helicarrier, destroyed Wilson's flight suit and kicked him off the Helicarrier. Seeing that Rogers did not die and was still on the Helicarrier, he ran ahead to meet him at the Target System. Confronting Rogers The Winter Soldier went to confront Captain America himself before he could reboot the Helicarrier's Target System. As the two stood opposite one another, Rogers pleaded with his former best friend for him to remember him. Barnes remained silent and ignored these pleas. Seeing no other choice, Rogers engaged Barnes in combat once again. The two fought in a lengthy violent hand-to-hand fight, during which the Winter Soldier got possession of the Targeting Chip. Trying to obtain the Targeting Chip from Barnes, Rogers broke Barnes' arm, temporarily disabled the robotic one and injured his leg before subduing him. The Winter Soldier, however, regained consciousness before Rogers could reach the System Override, shooting him multiple times. Despite this, Rogers managed to swap the Data Chips and had S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill reset the three Helicarriers to target each other and open fire, even with himself still aboard one. As the Helicarrier began to fall apart in mid-air, the Winter Soldier became trapped under debris. A badly injured Rogers leaped to his friend's aid and freed him. The Winter Soldier, however, instantly betrayed Rogers and attacked again. Begging for Bucky to remember him, Rogers told him his true name and informed him that they had been friends their whole lives. Rogers let his shield drop out of the carrier into the river below, refusing to fight his friend. Barnes refused to listen, violently beating Rogers with his bionic arm as their surroundings began to deteriorate. Remembering As the Winter Soldier ignored Captain America's words and insisted he was only his mission, Steve quoted something Barnes said to him more than 70 years ago after the funeral of Rogers' mother Sarah. As Barnes began to remember, he relented, unwilling to throw another punch. The surface beneath them fell away, and Rogers plummeted into the river below. Barnes quickly grabbed onto a metal beam, which allowed him to stay on the Helicarrier. Realizing that Rogers truly was his friend, Barnes let go of the beam and leaped into the water after Rogers and pulled him ashore, saving his old friend's life. After saving him, Barnes quickly checked to see if Rogers was still breathing. After he discovered he was, he began slowly walking off into the nearby woods, going on a mission to discover his true identity. Having managed to get away from the wreckage of the Triskelion without being spotted, Barnes returned to Ideal Federal Savings Bank, where he falsely informed two scientists present that Captain America was dead. As the scientists relaxed momentarily, Barnes attacked and attempted to kill them and began destroying much of the machinery which had been used to control and torture him for so many decades. However, as memories and images of past assassinations for HYDRA raced through his mind, Barnes relented and fled to try and get away from his violent history and learn the truth about his past once and for all. Some time after the battle, Barnes went into hiding and visited the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America Exhibit. While there, he found a memorial for a Howling Commando named James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes who had seemingly been killed during World War II while fighting HYDRA. Afterward, Barnes travelled to an old Romanian safe house to investigate, all while continued by nightmares of his past. Found by Captain America Realizing his sins when he was brainwashed by HYDRA, Barnes was on the run from the government. Later, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson eventually managed to track Barnes down to a remote location where he was trapped with his cybernetic arm caught in a vise, leaving him defenseless and unable to continue fighting or running. Rogers asked if Barnes knew who he was. Barnes replied that Steve's mother's name was Sarah and that Rogers had worn newspapers in his shoes; personal facts that brought a smile to Rogers' face. as he knew Barnes was starting to remember. Rogers and Wilson discussed the situation, deciding they would not 'call' Tony Stark and Wilson saying he 'knew a guy' who could assist them in Stark's place. Personality Bucky was extremely kind, loving, devoted, loyal, headstrong, patriotic and had a strong moral center. He showed to be very compassionate, caring and selfless and would always put the needs of others before himself. He was a very good, supportive friend to Steve Rogers during their youth. He helped him whenever he got into fights and tried to cheer him up and look after him when Rogers' mother died. Best friends since childhood, they went through many trials and tribulations together. He was also highly protective of Rogers and had a strong big brother instinct towards him, as when he planned to enlist in the United States Army. Barnes tried to talk him out of it, as he knew he would die because of his bad physical condition and poor health. Out of the two friends, Barnes would be considered the more attractive, charming, sociable and flirtatious. However, when Rogers transformed into Captain America, Barnes was a bit jealous of the attention now bestowed to his once sickly friend. After his apparent death from falling off a train, Bucky returned as the Winter Soldier, an elusive, lethal, dangerous and amnesiac assassin. He was ruthless, brutal, emotionless, and under the complete control of HYDRA. After Captain America reminded him of his past, Barnes seemed to break from his programming and saved his former friend and current target from drowning. As the Winter Soldier, Barnes showed a massive amount of physical strength and was a hardened combatant, able to hold his own against Captain America. Using his metal prosthetic arm, he had the strength to rip off a car door and smash concrete. He also is very durable, as demonstrated by getting up with apparently no damage after being thrown off the roof of a speeding car, jumping from a great height and simply walking off, and suffering electrocution at the orders of Alexander Pierce to wipe away his memories; while he was in clear agony, he did not pass out. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Bucky was experimented on by Zola while he was a prisoner of HYDRA in 1943. The enhancement enabled him to survive the fall from the HYDRA train in 1945 and the loss of his left arm. After Bucky Barnes fell into a trench in an ice mountain, he was saved and given a metal arm, along with other enhanced abilities from a serum that had a similar effect on the human body as the Super Soldier Serum given to Steve Rogers. *'Superhuman Strength': Winter Soldier has a strength that is seemingly equal to that of Captain America. Barnes's physical strength is enhanced to the middle levels of a superhuman condition by a series of treatments performed on him by HYDRA scientists. He has used his legs and flesh arm to kick and punch others with a display of strength that far surpasses normal humans and closely resembles Captain America's own abilities. **'Bionic Arm:' HYDRA also removed the remnants of his severed left arm and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him a superhuman strength superior to that of Captain America. Winter Soldier was able to rip open a S.H.I.E.L.D. armored SUV, rip apart Falcon's EXO-7 suit, and smash concrete by punching it. With his bionic arm supporting his already enhanced natural strength, the Winter Soldier was shown to overpower Captain America in a fight. *'Superhuman Spee:': Winter Soldier's speed is comparable to that of Captain America. *'Superhuman Durability': Winter Soldier's bones and muscles are apparently denser and more resilient than a normal human's. Arnim Zola's experiments fortified his form to the extent that he routinely leaps from significant heights onto hard surfaces and lands without any apparent injury. He was also able to tank multiple full force strike from the superhumanly strong Captain America. *'Superhuman Stamina': Winter Soldier's musculature produces far fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility': Winter Soldier's agility is superior to that of an ordinary human. He has demonstrated the ability to leap on top of midsize cars in a single bound and do acrobatic flips avoiding gunfire into cover. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Winter Soldier's reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels. His reflexes are responsive enough to catch Captain America's shield being thrown at him at a high velocity. He was also able to catch enemy grenades thrown at him, dodge fire from Falcon's Steyr SPPs, and leap on top of a moving car accelerating towards him with pinpoint accuracy. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Winter Soldier's biology has regenerative abilities, similar to Captain America. He can heal at high speeds, though he is unable to regenerate missing limbs. This may be one of the factors of his survival from the Swiss Alps. Abilities *'Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes': Bucky, as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts required by HYDRA ), and even if the Super Soldier serum that is running through his veins is taken away (making him physically much weaker than he usually is), his extremely muscular and athletic physique still makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards. *'Master Martial Artist': Winter Soldier is a highly trained martial artist and excels at improvisation and weapons handling. The Winter Soldier employs a mixed martial art that includes elements of Kali knife fighting, boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. Receiving vast training from HYDRA, as well as the United States Armed Forces, Barnes became a master assassin who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on extremely skilled combatants such as Falcon and Black Widow with relative ease, and go toe to toe with Captain America. The two engaged in a brutal one-on-one fight, both matching each other with every move, though Rogers was ultimately able to defeat him in their second duel. Barnes also single-handedly killed up to a dozen well-armed Quinjet pilots in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. *'Master Marksman': Barnes has expertise in handling firearms and was a remarkably precise shot, even prior to being turned into the Winter Soldier. During World War II, he shot a HYDRA operative that even Captain America did not see until he was down. As the Winter Soldier, he became an even deadlier marksman. He fired a single round through Black Widow's stomach and into a nuclear scientist that she was protecting, killing him. Winter Soldier is also capable of making long range shots without the use of a rifle, for example, shooting Nick Fury multiple times through the wall of Steve Rogers's apartment and from the top of another building. As the Winter Soldier, Barnes has caught and handled Captain America's Shield on two occasions and showed impressive ability in doing so. *'Master Assassin': Winter Soldier is a master assassin. Ever since he's been brainwashed, Winter Soldier has lived in anonymity with most of the intelligence community not even believing he exists. He's been credited with over two dozen of HYDRA's most crucial assassinations in the last 50 years. He was even able to shoot Nick Fury and shoot through Black Widow to take out his target. *'Expert Pilot': Winter Soldier was able to hijack a Quinjet after killing the pilot. *'Multilingualism': Barnes speaks both English and Russian fluently. *'Knife Mastery': Winter Soldier excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. The Winter Soldier usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his bionic arm for support should he need more force to overpower a downward stab or toss it between hands to advance his assault. *'Master Acrobat': Winter Soldier has shown expertise in using flips to evade fire such as when he flipped to cover when he was being shot at by Falcon's Steyr SPPs. Weaknesses *'Brainwash Procedure': Whether has returned to his original self or not, HYDRA has arranged that certain trigger words would render Bucky under their control for a limited amount of time. This brainwash influence was quite strong, as once triggered, he winds up becoming the serious trouble for Steve and the others. Worse, an antidote was required to erase this influence, Bucky has decided to have himself frozen for both for his past sins that he was forced to commit under HYDRA's influence and for preventing himself from harming anyone until the cure to restore his mind has been found. Equipment World War II Weapons *'Colt M1911A1:' Barnes was issued an M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. He carried it after joining Captain America and the Howling Commandos in a series of attacks across Europe. Barnes resorted to using it in a mission to capture of Arnim Zola when he ran out of ammunition in his primary weapon. *'M1928A1 Thompson:' Barnes carried an M1928A1 as his weapon of choice during World War II, using it during the attacks led by Captain America against HYDRA across Europe. He also carried it during his final mission to capture Arnim Zola, running out of ammunition when he was ambushed inside the train. *'M1941 Johnson Rifle:' Barnes was the sniper of the squad led by Captain America during World War II, the Howling Commandos. When he acted as such during missions against HYDRA. He used it once to save Captain America himself from a soldier who almost shot him while examining a destroyed HYDRA base. *'M1903A1 Springfield''' Barnes used this sniper rifle during the Battle of Azzano, in an attempt to battle German forces in Italy. Despite his efforts, he was captured along the rest of his unit by HYDRA, and taken to one of its facilities as forced labor. Winter Soldier's Arsenal *'Gerber Mark II Combat knife': The Winter Soldier's weapon of choice in close quarters combat. He has two of them holstered with the hilts both facing opposite sides (one at the back of his utility belt and the other in the lower back of his uniform). He used it against Captain America while confronting him on the streets of Washington, D.C. and inside one of Project Insight Helicarriers. *'SIG-Sauer P220ST': The Winter Soldier's weapon of choice, a semi-automatic pistol heavily used by armed forces and police of many countries. He used it against Captain America while confronting him on the streets of Washington, D.C. and inside one of Project Insight Helicarriers. *'Glock 19': The Winter Soldier dual-wielded the Glock 19 along with an SIG-Sauer P226R, using them against Captain America during their final confrontation inside one of the Project Insight Helicarriers. *'SIG-Sauer P226R' The Winter Soldier dual-wielded the SIG-Sauer P226R along with a Glock 19, using them against Captain America during their final confrontation inside one of the Project Insight Helicarriers. *'COP .357 Derringer': A very small gun that the Winter Soldier carried in the right thigh custom holster. He tried to use it against Steve Rogers in the streets of Washington, D.C. while he was distracted, but he could not fire as Natasha Romanoff shot a grenade against him. *'Intratec TEC-38': A very small gun that the Winter Soldier carried in the right thigh custom holster. *'Vz.61 Skorpion': A sub-machine gun carried on the back of his vest. Steve Rogers forced him to use it as he had to drop his assault rifle, but Rogers quickly disarmed him. He later used it to kill a Quinjet pilot at the Triskelion, stealing the jet to board a Helicarrier. *'Colt M4A1 with an M203 Grenade Launcher': A fully automatic carbine and the standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Team members, outfitted with a grenade launcher. The Winter Soldier was handed one of them by one of the mercenaries that accompanied him on the streets of Washington, D.C. while trying to kill Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, using both the grenade launcher and the assault rifle against them. He lost it during the battle, but he obtained another in the Triskelion and used to kill all S.H.I.E.L.D. pilots that were about to board their Quinjets and help Captain America. *'Barrett M82A1M': A heavy rifle that the Winter Soldier used as a sniper rifle during an assassination. He was captured in a photograph released in the press, but his image was so blurry and small that needed technological enhancements to be distinguished. *'FN Mk 13': A grenade launcher customized to fire Magnetic Disk Grenades. The Winter Soldier used it against Nick Fury's SUV, in an assassination attempt against Fury. *'Milkor MGL': A six-shot revolver-type grenade launcher, that the Winter Soldier used on the streets of Washington, D.C. against Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. His first shot sent Rogers to the street down a highway, and he kept using it to destroy the cars that Romanoff used for cover until she also fell to the street. *'M67 Grenade': The Winter Soldier caught a grenade thrown at him by one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents protecting the pilots at the Triskelion, and quickly threw it inside a Quinjet to destroy it. *'RGN Hand Grenade': The Winter Soldier rolled a heavily customized variant of the "Ручная Граната Наступательная (Ruchnaya Granata Nastupatel'naya)", a Soviet hand grenade, underneath a car towards what he thought was Natasha Romanoff, but was in reality just her PDA. Other Equipment *'Uniform': HYDRA designed a lightweight tactical suit for Bucky, complete with half-face mask attempting to conceal his true identity from the world. The uniform is constructed from Nomex thread and kevlar fiber. The lightweight suit provides resistance to small arms fire and has advanced flexibility for close quarters combat. In addition, he also sometimes wears bulletproof shade tinted goggles to further conceal his face and for eye protection. *'Bionic Arm': HYDRA designed for Bucky a special metallic bionic arm for Bucky's lost arm, which he lost it after falling from the train. During his transformation progress, he started to control over his new arm and strangled a HYDRA scientist. His new arm has also a red star on its shoulder, which shows that the Soviets who operated as allies for HYDRA were also participated in Barnes' progress to become into the Winter Soldier. Relationships Family *George M. Barnes † - Father *Winifred C. Barnes † - Mother *Rebecca Barnes † - Younger Sister *Two Unnamed Younger Siblings † Allies *Captain America - Best Friend, Partner, Teammate and Temporary Enemy and Attempted Victim (while Bucky was under HYDRA's control) *Sarah Rogers † *The United States Armed Forces - Former Allies **Chester Phillips † Former Superior Officer **Howling Commandos † Former Teammates ***Dum Dum Dugan ***Gabe Jones ***Jim Morita † ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Jacques Dernier *Peggy Carter † - Friend *Avengers **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy and Attempted Victim (while Bucky was under HYDRA's control) turned Best Friend, Partner and Teammate **Clint Barton/Hawkeye- Friend, Ally and Teammate **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Longtime Enemy and Attempted Victim (while Bucky was under HYDRA's control) turned Friend, Ally and Teammate **James Rhodes/War Machine - Temporary Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Temporary Enemy **Vision † - Temporary Enemy **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Sharon Carter - Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy turned Friend, Teammate and Ally **Shuri - Friend *Okoye * Ayo *M'Baku *Border Tribe *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Mantis **Nebula *Valkyrie *Ravagers] **Kraglin Obfonteri (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Nick Fury - Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Pepper Potts/Rescue *Howard the Duck Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Alexander Pierce † - Former Superior *Helmut Zemo - Former Enthraller *Thanos † - Killer *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † **Proxima Midnight † *Outriders *Chitauri * Thanos † (alternate timeline) * Black Order (alternate timeline) ** Cull Obsidian † (alternate timeline) ** Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) ** Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) ** Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) * Chitauri (alternate timeline) * Leviathans (alternate timeline) * Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) * Sakaarans (alternate timeline) Gallery Bucky_movie.jpg|Bucky Barnes in Captain America: The First Avenger. Winter_Soldier_(Earth-199999).jpg|The Winter Soldier in the titular film. Cap2 1080p 8131.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-villain.jpg Capvswintersoldier.jpg new-captain-america-trailer-shows-off-winter-soldier-villain.jpg wintersoldier.jpg rehost_2016_9_13_fd85be0f-c056-42dd-a8db-30364240bcb2.jpg BuckyWinterSoldier.jpg|Winter Soldier in Captain America: Civil War. WS-CW.jpg Captain America Civil War 100.png|Winter Soldier with Team Captain America. Civil War Promo 02.jpg|Bucky on Team Cap Concept Art. Cw23-winter-soldier-fights-black-panther.jpg|Bucky vs. Black Panther. 34hcuo8.png|Winter Soldier vs. Black Panther round two. BarnesWhiteWolf.png|Bucky in the post-credit scene of Black Panther. Bucky's_Death.png|Winter Soldier turning into dust. 058 0012.jpg 058 0015.jpg Marvel's Captain Marvel Prelude 07.jpg Winter_Soldier_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Winter Soldier's "Avenge the Fallen" for Avengers: Endgame. Navigation Category:Insecure Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Disabled Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Athletic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Straight man Category:Falsely Accused Category:Childhood friends Category:Patriots Category:Master Combatants Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Remorseful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:War Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Outright Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Revived Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Invulnerable Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:False Antagonist Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Bigger Good Category:Immortals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Supporters